


Hitchhiking- It's safe, right?

by jeonginssweetheart



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Criminal Bang Chan, Driving, Driving in the rain, Gen, Guns, Hitchhiking, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, On the Run, Secrets, but that's not relevant, chan is like 23, felix is like 20, honestly just a fuck ton of crack, or more specifically country area, set on the country side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginssweetheart/pseuds/jeonginssweetheart
Summary: Chan was lost, somewhere down a gravel road surrounded by trees. All he fucking wanted was to dispose of the gun, but now he didn't know where the fuck he was.And now there was a wet, but holy shit, beautiful stranger in the passenger's seat of his car, seeking a ride home and longing to get out of the shitty weather.





	Hitchhiking- It's safe, right?

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is this?  
> i don't know  
> honestly.
> 
> so i'll just leave it here and run ig

"What do you mean, 'you're lost'?" 

Kim Woojin's voice came through the blue-tooth speaker of Bang Chan's car, crackling and cutting out for only a few milliseconds before fizzling back to life, as Chan's cellphone service dropped out frequently. He grumbled under his breath, turning down a side road without flicking his indicators on. There was no point really- he was alone in the middle of nowhere, driving down a gravel road in the rain and surrounded by nothing but fucking trees.

"I meant exactly what I said; I am lost. I have no fucking idea over where I am, and these stupid online maps won't tell me anything!" He heard a giggle from somewhere on the other line of the call, and he furrowed his brows in anger.  
"Kim Woojin, I swear to god if you have me on speaker, you will be the next one this gun kills."  
Another giggle came from the other end of the phone, Chan instantly linking it to Jeongin. But another joined him, louder, and he knew it was indeed Woojin's.  
"Fuck you both, I'm off. I'll dispose of the gun somewhere whilst I'm out here, but you guys will need to take care of the body. Hide it somewhere, that isn't in the basement. It will make the whole house stink."  
Woojin sighed, "that's the thing- Jeongin and I can't lift it on our own. So uh-"  
Chan cut him off.  
"So it's still there, on our living room floor?"  
"Yup."  
Chan sighed, clicking the 'end call' button on the small blue-tooth's screen.

Chan had run out of roads to turn down, so he stuck to driving way over the speed limit down the slippery dirt roads, searching for a river or pond or _something_ he could throw the gun into, which had only hours earlier taken someone's life, and forget about forever. Constantly cringing at the sound the windshield wipers were making, he settled on turning on the radio, a stupid country song playing through the crackling speakers and constantly cutting out.

After a solid thirty more minutes of driving down the main road, Chan found another side street and quickly turned down it, but he slammed his foot down on the breaks as a blurred figure walked out in front of his car. Jolting forward in his seat, receiving fucking whiplash from the seatbelt as it flung him back downwards. Ready to get out of the car, and give the person who walked out in front of him a piece of his mind, he reconsidered when the blurred figure knocked on his window. 

Chan rolled down his window, met with a friendly freckled face. Chan furrowed his eyebrows- a strange habit of his, as the rain was slipping into his window and splattering against his face. Maybe Chan's tone came off a bit rough because when he grumbled out a "what do you want?", plump lips formed a slight pout and pretty eyes lost a bit of their sparkle, the freckled boy with the golden, _wet_ locks sticking to his face seemed to shy away instantly.

_And Chan almost felt bad._

The boy parted his lips, his voice surprisingly deep, and laced with a familiar accent, similar to Chan's own.  
"I was wondering if you could uh, give me a lift? I'm headed to my friend's house but ya' know- it's wet."  
Chan sighed, "Do you know how to get there?"  
"Of course! I can even pay you just please give me a ride-"  
Chan simply nodded. This could help him, he'll just have to get the boy to lead him out of wherever the fuck he was.

He began to wind up his window, watching through the rain-stricken glass as the blurry figure made it's way to passenger's seat, before opening the door and climbing in. Chan watched the boy sit awkwardly in the seat, staring out of the front windshield.  
"How far would the drive be?" Chan asked, his previous tone of roughness had softened, not wanted to scare away the stranger and completely blow his chances of finding civilisation again.  
"Uh, twenty minutes from here." The boy's gaze drifted up to Chan, inspecting his features. Chan had noticed this, meeting eye contact with him, but did nothing, and just nodded his head.

The began to move again, Chan driving slower, and much closer to the speed limit than before. The car was almost silent, minus the crackling of the radio and the sound of rain pelting against every square inch of the car. To add to that, Chan could hear the quiet breaths from the boy, and an occasional "turn left here", or "right here, then right again".

About ten minutes into the ride, the trees began to clear, and they were met with farmlands full of animals trying to hide under trees, out of the rain.  
After a following three minutes, they came across a bridge, leading right over a river. Chan pulled to the side of the road, ignoring the confused look on the boy's face.  
"I have something I need to do quickly, okay?" Chan turned off the car, slipping his keys into his pocket and climbing out of the car.

He slammed his car door shut, walking around to the boot of the car and searching through for that one item in particular.  
Once he had his hands on the gun, he quickly slipped it into his pocket, feet squelching across the wet grass as he made his way to the riverbank, and without another thought, threw the gun in.

Approaching the car again, he pulled his keys from his pocket and climbed into his seat.  
Starting the engine, he began to drive again, muttering a "what way from here?"  
But the boy in the passenger's seat stayed quiet, not speaking until Chan glanced over at him.

"I know who you are, Chris. I know what you did."

"And you think I didn't know it was you the whole time, Felix Lee?"


End file.
